


For You, Beyond the Night

by rubylily



Category: Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi | Sunday Without God
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Scar has something new she'd like to try with Julie.





	For You, Beyond the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pessi_mista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/gifts).

Even once the seal was broken, nights in Ostia were still peaceful. Ai had decided to help with the rebuilding of the city; restoring the home of Alice and Dee was a step in saving the world, she had told Julie with a smile. The group still stayed in the same house, and privately Julie was grateful for that stability as he shared more and more nights with Scar.

Scar stared at him, her blush faint in the moonlight as she raised her hands to cup his face. He took a strand of hair between his fingers, brushing his lips against that softness, and her hands trailed downwards to unbutton his shirt and bare his chest, and he shivered as she drew her fingers across his skin. As she pulled his shirt free from his shoulders and arms, he bent over to kiss her, letting his fingers entangle in her hair. During the nights they shared together, she always touched him carefully and deliberately, igniting a familiar fire within him, but in her eyes was a different kind of passion.

Julie helped remove her shirt and bra, baring her large breasts, and she drew closer to him, her arms tight around his neck as she kissed him deeply, and he felt her heartbeat against his chest. His back fell against the bed, and as they broke the kiss, Scar stared down at him and held his wrists pinned to the sheets. His breath caught in his throat; he still didn't recognize that look in Scar's pale eyes, but he found he kind of liked it.

A low chuckle slipped from his lips, and Scar's fingers tensed around his wrists. "It's almost like you want to restrain me," Julie said without thinking much of it.

Yet Scar's expression didn't change. "Yes, I would like to."

Julie's heart skipped a beat. He almost asked if she was joking, but no, her words were always true, he reminded himself. He loved that about her. So he simply grinned and said, "Then use our belts to tie me to the bed."

Scar's smile seemed to brighten, and she reached for their discarded belts to tie Julie's wrists to the posts of the bedframe. He flexed his fingers and tensed against the makeshift bindings; they held fast but weren't tight enough to be uncomfortable. "Do you like to be restrained?" Scar asked, tracing her fingers over one of the belts. "I hadn't expected you to be so eager."

"I…" Julie tried to say, and he hesitated. But this was Scar, so he could be honest with her, despite his earlier bravado. "I've never been tied up during sex before," he said. "But if it's with you, I want it."

Surprise flashed across Scar's face, but only for a moment. "Then I feel honored," she replied, cupping Julie's face and running her thumb over his lips, and she bent over to kiss him, and all he could do was welcome her lips. She'd once confessed uncertainty about her inexperience compared to him, but she didn't need to be the same as his deceased wife. He still missed her, of course, and he loved Scar too. His relationships with them were different, and that was all right. So he tried to reassure her, and she seemed content with his words.

When she broke the kiss, she brushed strand of hair from his forehead, laying her palm over his eye. Her body grew still, as if contemplating something, but she said nothing, only staring at him. So before the silence could settle, Julie spoke instead. "Scar?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Scar took her hand from Julie's eye, and her expression was unreadable. "I'd like to blindfold you as well," she said carefully.

"Seriously?" Julie said without thinking, and immediately regretted how callous that sounded. It wasn't as if he had never fantasized about being blindfolded during sex, but neither was it something he'd actually done before. He tried to smile; he couldn't deny Scar's honesty. "What can we use as a blindfold…?"

"I believe this will suffice," Scar said as she reached for a small blanket. Julie watched closely as she folded it, and when he gave her a quick nod, she wrapped the cloth around his eyes, blackening his vision, and he felt her soft fingers brush his hair free of the makeshift blindfold.

"Scar," he breathed, and his heart began to race.

"I am here," she said gently, pressing her hand against his face. Her fingers trailed downwards, slowly and deliberately, drawing across his throat, as if she could feel his pulse. A feeling like impatience filled Julie, but he didn't dislike that feeling either. Just the way she touched him now was enough to make him hard.

Scar removed Julie's pants and the rest of his clothing and he felt her bared thighs over his as again she bent over to kiss him, her soft hair brushing against his skin. Her lips were as warm and careful as her fingers, and he almost wished he could see her expression, but he didn't want to deny her desires.

When their lips parted, she touched his throat, and his breath hitched. Restrained in darkness, he couldn't touch her at all, but she could touch him however she wanted, and his body shivered in anticipation. She laid her hands on his chest, caressing his skin with teasing tenderness, and he couldn't stop the moans that slipped from his lips. "S-Scar, please…" he begged.

"It isn't like you to lose your composure," Scar chuckled as she laid her fingers over Julie's lips. "But I quite like it." With her other hand she traced the length of his erection, and his moans were silenced by her lips on his. Her lips grew hungry, her breath hot and heavy. As she kissed him and her touch teased him, he struggled against the bindings, almost fearing he'd break them. He had to be careful, he told himself; Scar trusted him enough to be honest about her desires, and he trusted her enough to guide him through the darkness.

Her lips trailed downwards, kissing his throat, and strands of her hair grazed his skin. Her hands were careful as they explored his body, almost as if she was seeing him nude for the first time. But they'd had sex before, and he had preferred to take the lead and go down on her. He bit his lip; in all those other nights they'd shared together, had Scar thought him impatient?

"Julie?" Scar's voice was soft as she touched his face. "Are you all right?"

Despite himself, Julie couldn't help but smile. Even in this darkness he could easily picture Scar's expression. "It's fine," he said. "Take your time."

Scar simply chuckled, and her breasts pressed against Julie's chest as she leaned forward to kiss him again. As her fingers tangled in his hair, her lips grew more fervent and eager, and he inhaled sharply as he felt her tight around his erection, and Scar's own body trembled over his.

As she rolled her hips against his, it took all of Julie's willpower to stop himself from accidentally breaking the bindings to take her in his arms. How he wanted to touch her! But restrained like this, at her mercy with only her warmth in this darkness, was almost more than he could endure. Her fingers were like fire, no matter where she touched, like the only light in this darkness, the only light that he needed.

She laid her hand on his chest, over his racing heart, while her other hand caressed his throat. "Julie," she whispered, her breath warm against his ear, "tell me what you want."

"I…" Julie's throat went dry, and he could barely think straight. "I want you, Scar."

Scar kissed the side of his neck, her fingers drawing down his chest, and his body began to arch beneath hers. Her hips had fallen into something resembling a rhythm, and her moans were soft and warm against his skin.

She came first, her soft cry filling the air, and she tensed around Julie. Her trembling hands touched him one last time, carefully and lovingly, and he climaxed too, his body pressing against hers, desperate for more. She fell over him, her heartbeat mixed with his, and she snaked her arms underneath his back, holding him tightly, and her warmth was enough.

Julie inhaled a deep breath, and his heartbeat began to calm. Darkness still surrounded him, but Scar was here with him. So painfully did he long to hold her, but no, not yet, he told himself. Not until she returned the light to him.

Scar's body shifted, and her lips brushed against Julie's cheek, near the makeshift blindfold. Her fingers slipped through strands of hair, untying the blindfold, and as the cloth fell from Julie's eyes, the sudden light was almost overwhelming, and the sight of Scar's nude body on top of his greeted him.

A slow, careful smile came upon her lips, and he watched as she untied his wrists from the bedframe, and she was certain to check his fingers. There were red marks around his wrists, but he felt no pain as he flexed and tensed his fingers. A smile tugged at his lips, and he pulled Scar into his arms.

She let out a surprised gasp. "Julie?"

He laughed weakly as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "Sorry, I just got excited to see you again."

Scar rested her head on his chest. "I quite enjoyed that."

"I'm glad." Julie kissed the top of her head, his lips catching strands of hair. "I liked it too." Maybe that was too simple of a way to state things, he worried, but he couldn't think of anything more to say.

Yet Scar's smile was warm as she lifted herself to cup Julie's face. "Thank you, Julie," she said softly, tracing her lips with her thumb. Her smiles were still faint, but they had grown more natural since their time in Story Circle and Ostia.

And for that Julie was grateful. Traveling with Scar and the others - he hadn't felt so alive in a long time. "For you, Scar, anything," he said, and their lips met once more.


End file.
